Drabbles for The Shippers Soul
by C-ish
Summary: One-shots. Every story focuses on the reader [who the drabble is meant for] to be in midst of something malec happening. You're basically either watching something malec happening or making it happen. FLUFF AND ANGST! It's a drabble giveaway.
1. Gifts

DRABBLE 1: [FLUFF] MADISON  
[GINGERCAN|TUMBLR]

You lean on your elbow at the glass display table you're sitting behind. Ever since Christmas and New Year passed the number of customers coming and going had also decreased. There were no more old ladies who wanted to buy the stainless steel watches you sold to their equally old husbands who couldn't actually read the time because of their failing eyesight, nor were there eager young wives desperate to please their loves. Also, the occasional guy who tried to get your number wasn't there either.

"Erm, excuse me?" You lift your eyes, expecting to see some oversized bloke standing over you, but instead you're met by beautiful blue eyes, nervously looking at you.

You immediately sit straight and brush a few strands of stray hair behind your ear.

_Way to go Madison, how professional_, you curse yourself internally.

"How may I help you, sir?" You try not to sound different but you don't know how. He's absolutely gorgeous, with high cheek bones and dark hair in contrast to his baby blues. You probably ended up sounding like a blushing schoolgirl but you couldn't be bothered.

"I- er, I need help. You see, lets say, er, lets say metaphorically I was a sassy gay guy who loved fashi- fashion, what would I buy?" he asked shyly. "Metaphorically of course." he added.

You squint at him hard, trying to see pass his bundle of in the closet gorgeousness, but you decide to help him anyway.

"Well, first of all, don't buy him a watch. He has better arm candy to wear than a Tag Heuer watch. Too manly." you told the man. "I know I should be promoting this stuff to you, but your loverboy won't like it, trust me." you said boldly.

"He's not my-" he broke off when you raised an eyebrow at him, blushing a deep shade of red.

"That's alright, my brother's in the closet too." you winked at him. It wasn't true at all, but this boy needed the comfort.

"Hey, I get off at lunch, which is in about-" you look down at the glass cabinet keeping all the watches. "- fifteen minutes? How about we go shop for him then." you offer a kind smile, for it wasn't every day anyone would accept a stranger to shop with them, but this boy seemed desperate. He blinked at you, and you blinked back, and he nodded stiffly.

"Alright. Er, I'll go get us some coffee?" he offered.

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'm Al by the way." he lied, but you don't know.

"Madison."

..

"So, how long have you guys been together?" You slurp your ice blended latte while he walks nervously beside you, out of the departmental store you walk in and into some store with a strange name for men with insane clothing preferences. You knew it very well because the shop never ceased to catch your eye when you walk towards your workplace.

"Er, it'll be a year on the 10th this month. That's why I want to buy something special for him." he says almost uncomfortably. You whistle in amazement.

"Sweet. Lucky guy."

"I like to think that I'm the lucky one." he replies quietly.

"How so?" you ask, genuinely curious. He was already drop dead gorgeous, could there possibly be a more good looking man to fit him?

"He's just... Dazzling. He makes me feel happy all the time and never left out. He saved my life before, so I owe him that much. He's just about too perfect for me, I think. I really hope this works out, because I, I really want to buy him something he wants, or can use, or anything." he says, and you've never seen him speak so enthusiastically about anything else since you just met.

"If he loves you as much as you love him, you can buy a rock and he'll still love it." you smile back politely, and he glares at you, but not unkindly.

..

"So, which one do you think says 'dark, sexy, and sweet'?" you turn your head to the end of the long glass cabinet to see a man leaning over it with his head on his hands. His dark raven hair is spiked up perfectly, topped off with glitter to make it sparkle. He wore heavy eyeliner and probably had more metal on his body than in the cabinets which kept the watches you sold but he looked... Dazzling. He looks part Asian, with bronzed skin and slanted eyes, but he was still handsome.

He was also obviously gay.

"Er, this one is quite nice." you scramble to slide open the glass door and take out one which could give his glitter a run for its money. He chuckles deeply in his throat.

"No, honey. It's not for me." he said. "It's for my boyfriend. We have an anniversary coming up on the 10th." you cock your head to the side.

Could this be? You don't dare ask.

"Wow, lucky guy." you try saying again.

"Of course I am. No one else can get such a fabulous boyfriend such as my Alexander. He's absolutely darling, and not to mention delicious." he winks at you. It may be wrong that you feel hot in the cheeks because he doesn't play for your team but once again you can't help it.

"Just out of curiosity, how do you change clothes?" you ask, trying to change the subject and giving in to the fact that his pants were so tight.

"After years of practice it's pretty much just like a snap of the fingers." he replies. You smile and pull out a black watch. It was as the man said he wanted: Dark, sexy and sweet. Also, it reminded her just of 'Al', who was clad completely in black save his brown shoes when he came the other day.

"Purr-fect." the man purred. "Thanks sweetie. How much would that be?" You tell him the price, and as he walks away to the cashier to pay you call after him, and he turns around.

"Yes, Madison?" he asks. You have a mini heart attack because you didn't tell him your name, but then you realize you have a name tag.

"Erm, you see, my company is doing a special customer based advert on that particular watch. I was wondering if you could send me a picture of you or your boyfriend wearing it. I think he's almost as gorgeous as you are." You blurt the last part out, suddenly conscious of what you just said, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Sure. Can I text it to you and you pass it on for me?" _Phew, he bought it_. You have to find out somehow.

"Yeah, here's my number, and you are?" You write down your phone number nervously on a piece of paper.

"Magnus. Magnus Bane." he took the paper, folded it, and stuffed it down a pocket.

"I'm Madison." you blurt out again

"Pretty name, sweetheart. Any name which starts with 'MA' is the best." he winks at you before he leaves

..

Your phone vibrates and you pick it up immediately, seeing a message being downloaded into your phone. It's a picture. You open it to see both your customers in it. Magnus, the sassy gay guy who dazzles like a disco ball had his arms wrapped around Al, the shy boy who wanted to buy something for his boyfriend. Al had his arm out displaying the watch that Magnus bought for him, from you, you might add, and he's smiling widely. You never seen that boy smile that way the whole three hours you were shopping with him. You have to squint a little, because Al's body was covering Magnus' but you could see he was wearing the purple blazer you helped Al pick up in that shop. It was a full suit, with detailed embroidery at the back along with studs and sequins, and you're sure Magnus was wearing it when the picture was taken.

They looked so happy and so in love that you feel jealous for a moment, but then happy for them. They were two people very much in love and you hope they'd live happily ever after like those fairy tales. You read the message below; '_Yes, he is almost as gorgeous as I am'_ and then look at the date today, It's the 10th.

_Happy Anniversary, Magnus and Alexander_, you think.

* * *

I solemnly swear the next one will be shorter.

REVIEW ? (YES YOU WILL) haha jk x)

Thanks for reading x  
C-ish


	2. Exercise

DRABBLE 2: [FLUFF] VERONIQUE  
[VHLIFE|TUMBLR ]

You're on your weekly run, once on the weekends just to keep yourself in shape. It's a beautiful day for an evening run, the sun just starting to descend from above the sky, giving everything a warm orange hue to it. You hear someone talking behind you.

"Come on Magnus, you can do it!" A voice urged, and you could hear heavy breathing behind you. There were two of them, you figured, probably brothers.

"I don't see the point of this. For as long as I've lived I've been sexy as hell. Exercise can't improve this." The other voice countered.

"The point is it's good to sweat once in awhile, makes you feel good."

"That's why we have a _bed_, sugarcakes." You can't help but stifle a laugh. There were a pair of homosexuals jogging behind you. You could hear the soft thud of one of them hitting the other, which was obviously for the comment about the bed. You lable them strong and the other sassy. Sassy was Magnus, you figure, but still sassy nonetheless.

"Come on, you said you'd do this."

"You said it was going to be fun."

"It is fun! Look, if we can run pass the girl in front of us we'll slow down, alright?" Strong offered. You could almost imagine sassy pouting.

"Doesn't mean we've been together for a year means you get permission to subject me to physical torture."

"I let you subject me to physical torture." Strong retorted softly.

"That's because my kind of physical torture is... _Pleasuring_." You don't expect that answer and almost laugh out loud, but trip on a rock instead, sending you falling down.

"Magnus, that's cheating! Look at the poor girl, what did you do?" You hear strong getting closer to you, then all of a second a man was standing before you.

"Hey, you alright?" He offers a hand for you. It was strong. You can recognize his voice.

"Fine." You smile at him, which was easy to do because he had a face like an angel. You take his hand and he so easily pulls you up, but your knees have been wounded.

"Magnus come and apologize." Strong says, but you don't know why.

"No, I'm telling you I did nothing, and she's not seeing me like this, I'm _face naked_." Sassy replied. You turn around to see the most fabulously dressed jogger you have ever seen. He had a neon pink head band to prevent hair and sweat from getting to his eyes, with a loose baby pink singlet with some basketball players name and number bedazzled on the back. His back is facing you to prevent you from seeing his face.

"I'm Alec," strong said. "You?"

"Veronique," you reply shyly.

"Veronique, please tell Magnus he looks absolutely fine without eyeliner." Alec tries.

"Hey Magnus, I'm pretty sure you look as fabulous as your top. Love it by the way." With that sassy, or Magnus, turned around, and Alec must have been under exaggerating. He didn't just look fine, he was as divine looking as Alec was. Magnus flashed you a wicked grin, because you're gaping at him.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He asked.

"Er, I was overhearing your conversation, and I was trying to stifle a laugh when I tripped on that blasted rock." You admitted.

"Oh, sorry then. It is my fault." Magnus raised a hand gesture.

"Why do you say so?" You ask curiously.

"Because Alexander isn't half as humorous as I am till someone can trip on a rock." Magnus says proudly and Alec rolls his eyes.

"Speaking of which, I have a bandage for that." Magnus reached into his back pocket and pulled out a roll of bandage.

"Here, sit down." Alec was kneeling down for you to sit on his thigh. You swear if he wasn't gay you would be all over that. There was a sweet innocence about his actions, like he didn't know the effect he has on others.

Magnus came forward and wrapped the bandages around your knees expertly. It was like he was a paramedic or something.

"Thanks." You say gratefully, standing up. You're afraid you weigh a sack of potatoes but Alec doesn't seem to be bothered by your weight.

"Well, we'll be going now." Alec said, and Magnus stepped to Alecs' side to wrap his arms around his lovers waist, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes, going home." Magnus added playfully. Alec turns to look at him.

"We still have a run to complete, mister." He presses a finger to his chest lightly.

"You said we could slow down if we passed Veronique here." Magnus said, and true enough they were standing ahead of you.

"Fair enough." Alec nodds, and they bid you farewell, turning away, hands around each others waists.

"Where did you get those bandages?" You could hear them as they walked away.

"Home. Mundanes heal pretty easily, her skin would be perfect before she reaches home." Magnus replied.

"You're just a saint, aren't you?" Alec teased.

"_In saint _for you!" Magnus sang, and you chuckle to yourself because of the lame pun. Alec pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." Alec replied.

True enough, when you reach home your knees are in perfect condition.

* * *

Sorry, there will be no such thing as 100 words drabbles I have no idea how to write such short drabbles sadly you have to bear with me and my close to a thousand word stories.

_REVIEW _BECAUSE IT'S ACTUALLY SHORTER THAN THE PREVIOUS STORY! YAY! (:

Hope you liked it!

Thanks for reading x  
C-ish


	3. Taxi

DRABBLE 3: [ANGST] KAD  
[LOOKINGFORANABUNDANCEOFSTARS |TUMBLR]

"Erm, sir, isn't this the part where you get off the cab? No disrespect but we're here." You say nervously, your hands clutching the steering wheel. You're not a taxi driver but you chose to replace your brother today because he had a dentist appointment. After all, you knew your way around well enough.

"Oh, right, sorry." Your passenger seemed equally unsure about this as you, for he has been staring at his destination for about a minute since you got here. "Can you wait here? It'll only be awhile." He says before getting out of the cab. He walks to the apartment and rings the doorbell. You expect him to go be allowed access and go up but instead someone comes down to open the door for him. It's a man with messy spiky hair in electric pink khaki shorts and a tight dark purple top. You can't help but stare at him. He's exquisitely beautiful.

"I told you not to come back, Alexander." You can hear, because it was early in the morning and still quiet.

"Sorry, I left something. Can I go take it?" Your passenger tells the man, allowing him access into the apartment. The man closes the door and follows him up. You wait for a fair seven minutes before your passenger comes down again with what looks like a photo frame in his hand. His face is dark with sadness as he climbs into your brothers cab and closes the door. He mutters the next address and the both of you take off. He stays silent the entire journey but you can't help but be curious about what had happened in the apartment.

"Lover?" You can't help but ask.

"Yeah." He replies quietly, and you expect it to be the end of your conversation but he continues talking. "You know if two people love each other, shouldn't they be together. What else would you want to love someone for. You want to be with them. You want to wake up in the morning to see them next to you, cook breakfast for them, buy them things, tell them about your day and let them share your problems with you. Why would you want to love someone if you can't show them that you do? Words are pretty much nothing without actions." He sighs.

"What happened?" You try to ask because he obviously wants to let it out and you feel sad for him.

"I went up for this," he lifts the photo frame up. "And he said I shouldn't take it. But it's mine, I have my right. He said I should just move on and let go because that's the only way I could be happy. I told him I'd be happy with him by my side, but he said that couldn't happen. When I asked him why it couldn't he just turned away, refusing to answer. Then I told him if he wanted me to move on he should tell me he doesn't love me anymore, that he hates me from the bottom of his heart, which he couldn't do either. He said he couldn't lie to me. I don't know why I did it but I told him I loved him, just to try one more time. He said I shouldn't. It's just all my fault. I screwed up once and now there's this giant wedge in between us. It's just all my fault." You try to comfort him but he goes on.

"Maybe, you know, if things turned out differently and I didn't fail him we'd both be happy. We'd both be together and there wouldn't be two broken halves in Brookly. Well, at least I'm one broken half. He seems pretty fine. Maybe he really is happier without me." His voice breaks at the last sentence, and all of a sudden you can feel his sorrow in your bones. "Well, if he's happy I suppose I should be happy too, because that's all I ever wanted, to make him happy. What a sick and twisted world this is, but if I could do anything to make him happy, I would." He says sadly. You don't know what to reply, but you try anyway.

"I don't know much about love, but I've seen it happen loads of times, and if he does love you, he'll come back. Trust me, just give it some time."

"He won't. He's migrating to France tomorrow. Because of me." Your passenger informs you. You can hear him gulp, his breathing heavy.

"You went today because-"

"-It's the last time I can ever see him." He completes your sentence, and you understand now why he so desperately tried to make things right again, it was now or never.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help." you say as you reach the destination.

"That's alright-" he reached in front to see the drivers registration displayed for passengers to see. It was obviously not you, but you brother instead. "-Kevin?"

You chuckle. "Kad, Kevins' my brother. He has a dentist appointment today so I'm taking his shift."

"Kad. That's alright, Kad. Even I can't help myself." He says comfortingly, when in fact you should be comforting him.

"Is your brother older or younger?"

"Younger," you reply with a smile.

"I had a younger brother once." He says quietly. "How much would that be?" You look to the meter which you forgot to turn on.

"Nothing. I forgot to turn on the meter thus you don't have to pay." You say. You can't bring yourself to accept money from him.

He got out of your cab and slid a fifty through an open window, which is probably more than the cab fare.

"Keep the change." He says as he walks off with his photo frame. You can see that the glass on it has been cracked badly. They must have fought over it in the apartment, he just didn't tell you that. Yet, he held on to the frame like it was the most important thing in his life.

What does a sad person have left in his life?

Happy memories. Fickle bits of past that still lives in the mind to keep that person going forward.

You look at the dollar bill on the passenger seat and your heart cringes. You have never met a person who was so sad yet so kind in your entire life, and you never even got his name.

* * *

Okay I know a teenage-ish boy with a cab driving job is pretty unrealistic but I had to incorporate the third person somehow. (:

REVIEW BECAUSE NIKE [JUST DO IT] heh x)

Thanks for reading x  
C-ish


	4. Dancing

DRABBLE 4: [FLUFF] TERESA

[THEFACTSABOUTFICTION|TUMBLR]

You're at the library doing some research for your new assignment, enjoying your new found freedom as a university student. You have your headphones plugged in with your favourite music blasting, occasionally bobbing your head to the beat of the music because the library was completely empty. There isn't even one or two other students who studied that night, it's just you. You were doing your work silently by yourself when you hear singing, which had to be very loud because your music is turned on to full blast.

You look up to see a tall lean man with dark spiky tentacle spikes dressed in tight ripped jeans and a neon yellow top. He was singing at the top of his lungs in some strange Eastern language, with not a single fuck given that he's in a library. He was accompanied with a very cute guy with the most beautiful blue eyes you have ever seen. He, in contrast to his neon friend was dressed in a charcoal grey shirt and black jeans. This boy would be monochrome if not for his blue eyes. You turn your music down, curious to find out about them.

"Magnus!" The almost monochrome man growled at the neon one in a very loud whisper.

"Tommy kata you pergi teng- yes, Alec?" The singer stopped and turned to look at Alec, you know now. "Don't worry! There's barely anyone here and it's not like anyone can see us anyway, we got our glamour on." Magnus reasoned with Alec.

Glamour?

"So, this is what you do in the dead of night? Come to public libraries and wreck havoc?"

"Perks of being a Downworlder!" Magnus chimes in a sing song voice. Alec glares at Magnus.

"You did not just do that. You hated that movie." Alec says.

"Only because Patrick, the absolutely fabulous gay guy did not get with Charlie, the adorable shy boy with the beautiful dark hair and blue eyes. Sound familiar?" Magnus teases, causing Alec to blush.

"Someone might see us." Alec changes the subject, and you smirk to yourself.

"Pah, it's alright. No one can see us."

"I can." You tell them, and both their heads whip towards your direction. You can see clearly now, Magnus is a warlock. He has cats eyes.

"Vanessa?" Magnus squints at you. "You're Genevieves' adopted daughter." Magnus crosses the distance between the both of you. You suddenly feel uncomfortable because he shouldn't know who you are, just as you don't know who he is.

"Who's Genevieve?" Alec asks, with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Warlock friend. This is Vanessa, her adopted daughter." Magnus introduces you.

"I'm Teresa not Vanessa." You furrow your brows, maybe Magnus is wrong about knowing you, but he gets your mothers name right.

"I don't think it's Teresa Ann Hudgens, I'm pretty sure she named you Vanessa. That's how I remembered your name. From Vanessa Ann Hudgens." Magnus tells you, but you shake your head.

"No, I'm Teresa. Maybe you got the wrong person." You reason.

"No. I'm pretty sure you're Genevieves' mundane daughter. We have our glamours on. You can see the Shadow World." Magnus tells you. He's right. Your mum adopted you when you were young and raised her as her own. She introduced you to the Shadow World from a very young age. You turn to Alec and hiss at him.

"Nephilim." He raises his hands innocently.

"Okay, you don't like Shadowhunters. I'm not going to hurt a mundie." Alec dismisses you. You feel guilty because he's actually quite sweet.

"Sorry, my mum doesn't like you guys." You admit quietly.

"Of course she doesn't, the Clave has banned warlocks from taking mundie children since that incident with the Clockwork Army." Magnus says. "Now if you excuse me, Alexander and I are on a date." You turn to Alec who blushes profusely.

"Can't we go somewhere else?" He tries to reason with Magnus.

"No, the plan was to ballroom dance on the library's long table, and ballroom dance we shall." Magnus declares.

"But there's someone here, and she can see us." Alec whines. You take the opportunity to stand up.

"I have to go look for some books for a very long time." You announce, and then clear your books to a side and leave. Magnus smiles at you and nods his head in gratitude but Alec just looks at you nervously. Magnus takes out his phone and turns on a slow paced classical music and sets it on the chair to avoid any accidents involving kicked phones off high tables. You dart behind some bookshelves but you can't seem to tear your eyes off them. Alec awkwardly places both hands on Magnus' shoulders and Magnus chuckles.

"Have you never danced before?" Magnus asks, smiling at him devilishly.

"My only options for dance partners were female, so no." Alec smiles back. You could see how genuine Alecs' smile is, because he isn't just smiling with his lips, he's smiling with his whole being. His eyes are looking at Magnus adoringly, those clear blue orbs absorbing the beauty of his love while projecting the happiness he feels. His lips are curved upwards delicately, not like a forced smile or an intended one, but a natural response to Magnus' presence; his whole body on the verge of melting into the warlocks arms, and forever his smile will be preserved for all the time they are together. At that moment you would give anything to be looked at that way for even once in your life.

Magnus softly moved Alecs' hands to its' appropriate destination and then they start dancing. They start of painfully slowly, because Alec is unsure of where to put his feet, and he doesn't want to step on Magnus. Their bodies are glued together as they move slowly to the music, and you feel like giggling because it's so sweet the way they're moving. When Alec got the hang of where to put his feet they sped up a little, and then they were dancing like there was no tomorrow, just concentrating on the music and themselves. At one moment you wanted to gasp aloud because Alec was on the edge of the table and he slips, but Magnus scoops his waist with one arm and pulls him back up gracefully, and they kiss right there, at the edge of the library table. You smile to yourself because this is their moment, where the world around them disappears and the only thing that matters in space and time is each other. The music stops and the next track plays, and it isn't classical with the wailing of violins and deep trombones playing, it starts off with the light strumming of the guitar, followed by the deep husky voice of a man singing.

It isn't the type of song which you dance to, more of the song you sing when you want to serenade your lover, and you find yourself swaying to the music, as the couple are right now. Alecs' arms have relocated to around Magnus' neck, while Magnus' had his wrapped around his partners waist. They didn't dance to impress anyone, just sway with the music on the table. When the song reaches the bridge Magnus tries to sway them hard from left to right, eliciting a laugh from Alec. Just as the song started it ends, and then only the momentum of their previous actions lingers on, and they swayed slowly until they come to a stop. They kiss again, passionately, but to your amazement it isn't disgusting to see two men lock lips, it was very sweet. They pull away after awhile and rub their noses together. You feel like jumping out and clapping, but you keep it to yourself.

"Alright, you can come out now. I know you've been watching." Magnus says, his back still turned towards you. You're shocked but you do as you're told, looking guilty as ever. Magnus smirks at you, but Alec looks down at his feet, blushing. Magnus hops off the table to retrieve his phone, and off to a bookshelf. Alec awkwardly removes himself from the table top. You can see from his expression that he intends to jump off, but not with you watching him. For a Shadowhunter, Alec was not as arrogant as you imagined them to be. Magnus returns with a book he found and he shows the cover to Alec from across the long table.

"Hey, do you think we need this?" Alec leans agains the table, squinting hard to see the small title written across the cover, and when he finally does succeed to read it his eyes widened and his jaw drops, his face turning red.

"Put it back!" Alec says in panic, almost embarrassed by the book. You try to take a look at the blush inducing book which Magnus held up but the angle was wrong.

"Really?" Magnus pouts. "Imagine all the fun we could have!" Magnus coaxes him but he blushes even more. "Fine." Magnus puts the book face down on the table. You curse internally because you can't see the title. "Since you don't want to have different types of fun, lets go back and have the normal, fun." Magnus says almost disappointingly.

"Don't talk like you don't like it." Alec sticks his tongue out at Magnus.

"Fine, fine." Magnus laughs.

"Bye Teresa," Magnus turns to you . "Don't stay up too late alright, your mum's going to be worried. Or, knowing Genevieve she has her own trace on you." he tells you before quickly adding a "Oops." quickly after that. Your eyes widen. "Joking." he chuckles.

"Good night." Alec says politely. "Shadowhunters are pretty cool, actually, most of us don't really care who's who." Alec shrugs, and they leave after that, arm in arm. You wait until the sound of their footsteps fade when you rush to the book which has been eating you inside out with curiosity. You flip it over and burst out in laughter at the title.

_KAMA SUTRA, _the title read.

* * *

The second song is You And Me by Lifehouse. You should really listen to it it's the most beautiful thing since Alecs' arse lol what.

REVIEW BECAUSE FLUFF? (:

Thanks for reading x

C-ish


	5. Alcohol

DRABBLE 5: [ANGST] JENNY  
[THEREIGNIGNLORELAI|TUMBLR]

At first you came here for your school project. It was Social Studies class and the assignment given was to go out and observe people who were willing to change. The assignment topic was very vague, and at first you had no idea who you were going to observe. Half your class visited the rehabilitation centre in your town for their observations, but you didn't want to do that, because not all people in rehab want to change, so instead here you are in an Alcohilics' Anonymous meeting, for people who want to change their ways and are working hard to do so.

That is where you met him. He's a dream. With pitch black hair and bright blue eyes, his high cheek bones shaped his face beautifully, along with long lashes and a shy smile. He wears dark clothing to the meeting, with his hands always stuffed down his pockets and his head bowed low. It is obvious that he's oblivious to the magnitude of his beauty, but you stare at him anyway. You sit directly opposite him in the AA meeting, so if he looks up the first thing he sees is you.

The meeting begins with the organizing representative Daniel by saying some opening words about how he acknowledges the struggle that the alcoholics are going through because he used to be one too and he understands how hard it is to stop drinking because "let's face it, liquor is fucking delicious." And everyone laughs, with one man saying Amen. He gets the ball rolling with telling his own story about why he became an alcoholic, beside the reason of it being 'fucking delicious'. He's been sober for over a year now.

The members of the AA meeting sat in a circle, and one by one they tell the group the reason why they became alcoholic. Some of them pass because they aren't ready to speak about it, which is respected. You pass too, because you aren't ready to lie to this wonderful group of people. When it reaches the boy dream, your boy dream he lifts his head up slowly and flutters his eyelashes innocently.

"Hi, I'm Alexander." The group chimes back with a "Hi Alexander." Alexander is honest and straightforward, and the first thing he tells the crowd is that he's gay, which shocks you thoroughly because you cannot believe it. He offers to leave if anyone feels uncomfortable, but the African American man two seats away from you says if anyone feels uncomfortable he'll jam a rod up their ass and see how comfortable they are then. Alexander wittily replies back that it isn't as bad as it seems, making the whole crowd laugh except you. Only later it becomes apparent to you how homosexuals engage in sexual intercourse.

Alexander tells the group he became an alcoholic because of this older guy he used to date. Alexander explains him as bright and vibrant, like the neon colored star amidst the cluster or regular white ones. He tells you all that it isn't his partners fault that they broke up, it was just because of him. His boyfriend had a dark past, which he wasn't very eager to share with Alexander, and he end up meeting with his exes' ex, which in the end resulting to Alexander unknowingly trying to shorten his boyfriends life.

It isn't the only factor that caused him to turn to alcohol, you find out. He lost his younger brother a few years ago in a fight, and his younger sister had never forgiven herself since. His adopted brother, who is like the closest person to him almost died in the same fight. In truth his heart did stop for a few minutes before being brought back to life, and ever since then it was like the invisible bond that kept them close was severed, and he never felt more alone ever since. To add salt to that wound, his parents were going to have a divorce. It may seem to the older members of the group that his problems were just of a teenagers but it affected you personally because you loved your family, and cannot fathom how it would be if the family lost their youngest son and their parents.

A small, homeless looking man who sat next to Alexander started sniffling and threw his arms around him, and Alexander smiled a little. You decided at that moment he was going to be the one you're observing, which isn't hard to do because you'd observe him all day.

You attend meetings every week, just to hear what he has to say, and the more you hear his life story the more you want to know, about his childhood with military training or the five dead languages he can speak. It's tragic how someone with so much potential ended up an alcoholic. When you were young you thought that you'd be perfect if you were Lara Croft, but now you're trying to reset your ideals of a perfect human being.

One day he shows up, and just this morning before you attend you think to yourself that maybe this was the day he'd get better, but you can never be more wrong in your life. He staggers in, drunk and clumsy, but he isn't the obnoxious drunk who yells at the top of his voice and takes off his shirt to run around naked (to your slight dismay). Instead, he's actually happy. You see him smiling, giggling to himself for no reason as he gets to his usual spot, and in that moment you realise why he's an alcoholic; it's not that he likes alcohol, it's that it makes him happy. If it were not alcohol it could be drugs instead, but if he has to drink to make himself happy, you don't understand why he wants to quit.

The meeting starts and everyone knows he's drunk, staring at him worryingly. Daniel addresses it openly, and Alexander just waves him off saying he's fine, and then complimenting his shirt choice of the day. It's quite the defeat of purpose when someone turns up to an Alcoholics' Anonymous meeting drunk, but like you everyone in the meeting loved him, and they can't bear to send him off. He makes the most adorable comments about everyone's tales, whether it's appropriate or not, and he lightens up the whole room, just like his name, Lightwood. Even Daniel starts to laugh along with the rest, no longer worried about the bad example sitting amidst his group.

"Cheers t' A'xand'r, th' bugg'r who gon' get meh' drinkin' ag'n" a man across the room calls out.

"Don't drink, really, it's not good. I feel really good at first and then when it starts to wear off everything comes back and hits me in the face like a brick wall and that massive drop from happiness is really a big change because one moment you're on the top of the world and the other you're just a hollow lonely boy who can't keep his family together, can't keep his boyfriend and now can't keep his shit together. It just makes me want to curl up and die, like an earthworm." he starts laughing. "Earthworm." he repeats to himself again but no one's laughing with him.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Daniel dismisses the group early.

..

Alexander doesn't come for the next meeting, and the one after, and you start to get disappointed because you expect to see him but also you're happy because he probably doesn't need the help anymore. He may have picked himself up again. Once again, you're wrong.

Someone new walks in, clad completely in black, but not in the casual way, in a way-too-fabulous-for-Men-In-Black way as he took a seat. You sense something isn't right, and then he tells his story.

"Hi, my name is Magnus. I'm not an alcoholic. I knew an alcoholic, who was perfect, despite the fact that he drank. He's quite like a snowflake, quiet, shy, and on the surface he just looks like everyone else, but if you look closely you can see how unique he is, how beautiful he is. He's caring, with the ability to know when somethings' wrong and comfort you about it. He's protective towards the ones he loves, and would take the bullet for them in a blink of an eye. He may be so many wonderful things I could tell you about, but most importantly he's a fighter who never gave up. He fought for everything he loved, and everything he cared for, but fate is twisted and cruel, just as I am." Magnus paused to swallow. "Three weeks ago he was walking back drunk from this meeting. A van was turning the curb as he was walking out when-" his voice broke. "He died on the spot." The man named Magnus stood up to leave.

"You'd know him," he said without turning back, the tone of his voice making it evident that he was crying. "His name's Alexander.

Your heart sinks, and you run out after Magnus.

"It's your fault!" you scream at him, so sad and angry at the same time. It happened too fast, he broke the news too fast for you to accept. You want to say more, but the words just don't come out. You cannot function properly.

"I know, Jenny. I know."

* * *

Sorry I had to cut it short towards the end it would've been really long :/

How'd you like this one? [reviewwwww]

Thanks for reading x  
C-ish


	6. Coffee

DRABBLE 6: [ANGST]  
[IM SORRY I KNOW THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR SOMEONE BUT IDK WHO]

The relationship between you and Magnus Bane could not be defined as friends, but rather acquaintances because you are the only two warlocks in a five mile radius to each other. Well, when your species is sterile and immortal, you can't go on for forever without knowing someone so similiar to you, and yet the only time you see Magnus Bane is once a year, in an eerie, gloomy, cemetery. Not much of a romantic setting coming along is it? Well, you don't have much luck especially when the only time you see him he is with this strapping young Shadowhunter on his arm, with raven hair and the most clear azure eyes you have ever seen in one of the Nephilim. They bring a bouquet of daisies every year to visit the same grave, like how you bring a bouquet of tulips to the same grave you visit every year. It is mere coincidence which the significant date of visits for both parties falls on the same day, that, or the couple frequented the graveyard that one of their many visits always falls on the day you hold important. You find out later that the birthday of the deceased they visited every year fell on the death anniversary of your beloved.

You and Magnus Bane have upgraded your relationship status from acquaintances to friends one day when he approached you at the cemetery to join you and his Shadowhunter partner for a cup of coffee one fine day. Clad in a jet black trench coat and matching boots, dark hair gelled up to display his angular cheekbones perfectly with a smudge of mascara and eyeliner around his golden cat-like eyes, Magnus Bane was a living dream of spotless perfection.

You can't refuse perfection a cup of coffee.

The Shadowhunter's name is Alexander Lightwood, you find out, and you eye him curiously, for the last time you cross a Lightwood he was blond, pale and snarky, not dark, shy and sweet. You find out that the grave the couple visits every year doesn't hold a body, but rather the belongings of Alec's younger brother, Max who passed away a few years back, as the remains of the youngest Lightwood child was kept in Idris. Their friend Simon thought it was a good idea to put a grave for Max over here in the States as a mark of finality and closure upon the young boys life. Alec and Magnus visit every birthday, because to Magnus the day the life was taken from him dulls in comparison to the day Max was born, and so they visit then. In turn you share your story about your partner, divulging in details about how long you have been together and the day he passed away, and you can see, in both Magnus and Alec's eyes, the glint of fear that the same thing could happen to the both of them, see them leaning towards each other inconspicuously, too afraid of losing the other.

It was little moments like this, which mundanes missed out on in life, the small actions by the subconscious mind revealing the true heart of one, and you must admit that you haven't seen such affection between two beings in a long time, and it was beautiful.

When you parted ways with them, neither parties bothered to exchange contacts, and you didn't mind, as however much you enjoyed their company you had no interest in getting close to them, and was perfectly content with seeing each other that once a year. After that year, you smiled and greeted each other every year after that when you crossed them at the cemetery.

Until one year, where only Alec showed up, without Magnus at all.

You could tell by the way he walked and his body posture that it wasn't the same vibrant young man who was respectfully visiting his younger brothers' grave, this man was slumping, hands inside his pockets as he walked with his head down, like something had drawn all the life out of him and left him an empty, hollow shell. You dared not approach him, being able to almost guess the incident which resulted to his current demeanour, and Alec didn't bother to address you as well. He left the flowers and said a few words, leaving as quietly as he entered. This continued for the next few years, and some years Alec would be better, with more light in his eyes fueling his spirit, even smiling and waving at you, and other years he would just be as worn out as the first year you saw him without Magnus, this heart cringing sight of a broken boy in need of some type of affection.

On the sixth year, when you on your annual visit, you didn't see Alec this time, but Magnus instead. He wasn't at Max's grave this time though, but one positioned a few plots away, which was adorned with many more flowers than any of the graves around it.

It would've been a strange beauty to see how much one deceased is loved by the people around them, until it struck you that the grave wasn't there for years, it was _new_.

You felt a nauseating drop in your stomach as you sunk to the ground beneath you, a hand over your mouth as your eyes widened in shock. You didn't need to ask whose it was or what had happened. You didn't need to know the details, you didn't want to know the details, because you already knew, from the way Magnus crumbled to the ground and placed a trembling hand on the grave, his large frame wracked with uncontrollable sobs, that you knew, right away, why nobody visited Max's grave today, why Magnus was crying, why you felt your throat tightening and your vision blur with tears in your eyes.

It was because, as usual, Alec was here today, and will always be here, every day, for every annual visit you come for your beloved, forever.

But also forever away from Magnus.

Next year when you come to visit, you bring two bouquets of flowers instead of one, and a cup of coffee for Magnus.

* * *

Kinda short because I suck at angst :/

Hope you enjoyed it sorry for not posting and not knowing who the drabble is for argh I'll try to sort that out but in the mean time hope it was okay (:

REVIEW FOR A CUP OF COFFEE?

Love,  
C-ish


	7. Sandcastles

DRABBLE 7: [FLUFF]  
[ALSO KNOWN AS 'MAGNUS THE BAMF']

This one, is pretty darn long. Hope it's worth the read.

It is summer time, time of long holidays, parties and sleepovers, and most importantly, lots of sun. The warm golden rays of sunlight which basks everything in it's bright glow, making the surroundings look more vibrant and colourful. You love summer, it was the best time of the year. You also loved going to the beach. The first day of summer your body is already aching to get a tan, to lay on the beach and be engulfed by the wonderful sunlight, your nose itching for the smell of salt in the air, your feet eager to step on bare, white sand. Your friends are busy, but it is no matter, there is no better companion than the ocean and the beach itself, and of course, the sun.

When you get there the beach is already littered with people in bright coloured swimsuits, beach balls, beach chairs and umbrellas, going about their own activities, tanning for the adults, beach volleyball for the teenagers, sandcastle building for the children and of course the surfers doing what they're good at. You find an empty spot not too close to the public and set your beach chair down, laying your pink striped towel and sitting down, popping the cap of your suntan lotion to spread on your skin. Your shades are on and as you apply the lotion, you scan your surroundings, just random people going about their fun at the beach, and you stop at a young child sitting directly in front of you, his little toddler hands fiddling with his plastic tools to build a sandcastle. It was almost done, and it was a marvelous sandcastle indead, of a larger scale compared to the capabilities of a child who looked almost 3 years of age. He had a mop of raven black hair but what caught your attention was that the ends looked like they were dip dyed bright red. It was peculiar to see such chemical effects on a young child, but you can't help but admit the kid looked good.

You continue watching the toddler, his alabaster skin almost reflecting the sunlight. You watch as he pats the top of each tower gently to flatten the sand with his plastic shovel, and then stands up, taking a few steps back on his short stumpy legs to look at his masterpiece. You smile as he jumps up and down in glee, clapping his hands together. You instantly wonder where his parents or guardians are, but before you can make it to look around to scout for any other possible guardian watching over the little angel, a group of young boys in board shorts walked towards the boy and the giant sandcastle and proceeded to kick it over, stomping over the work of the young child before walking away . Your eyes widened, in shock and anger, every nerve of your body ready to pounce and tear at the group of boys, when in a split second there is a man by the boys side, kneeling down to allow the toddler, now crying, to sit on his knee, an arm around his shoulders to comfort him. The man was tall and well built, strange black tattoos over his body, but damn was he toned, with equally jet black hair as the toddler, wearing black khaki shorts.

You felt your heart ease a little when you saw the toddler being attended to, but you could not just let the band of hooligans go without giving them a piece of your mind. You stormed up to the group of boys who suddenly stopped walking because they were talking to someone, back facing you as you pulled one of them harshly by the shoulder shouting the "Hey you lot."

Not the most menacing opening remark you could give, but you were blind with fury and had to resist the urge to knee each them in the balls.

You must have been pretty loud because they all turned back at once to face you, a group of about six boys about at least 10 years old, some older, the one with the bad acne is probably older, you figure. They stare at you with a stupid puzzled look in their faces you wish you could slap away. Clearing your throat, you speak again,

"What's your problem, you like bullying toddlers just for kicks?"

One kid pushed apart his friends to face you, and although you were 17 he was almost a head taller than you.

"That isn't any fucking toddler. That's an abomination. Take a look at his parents, sinners, the both of them. Both men." It was your turn to stare at him in bewilderment. They knocked over the toddlers sandcastle just because his parents were, gay?

"It it's a sin to be a man I guess you would be so pure, for you will never be one, by the looks of it." You heard a deep velvety voice echoing from the back and the boys turned to look at him, the owner of the voice. He was about six foot tall and you couldn't believe you didn't see him, having smooth bronzed skin and defined abs, with a pair of absurdly pink neon shorts.

"Did you forget I was here?" he taunted further, a smirk playing at his lips. He had sharp cheekbones and his hair was slick back from his forehead, luminescent greenish yellow eyes gazing over the younger boys and you who stood beneath him. Oh how short you must look through his gaze. "You know what they say, don't turn your back on the homo, what he might do to you could make your _whole week_." You immediately understood how his last two words resembled another phrase, and stifled a chuckle.

"Now, let's keep this simple boys, I want to get back to my darlings, and you want to get on with your miserable little lives possibly getting a dead end job and having a wife with three kids you can't support properly, lose all your hair by the time you're forty and-" he paused for dramatic effect. "Get fat." he said with a tone of horror in his voice. "So, I suggest you apologize to my nephew Leon over there, aight?" he clasped his hands together. You folded your arms, knowing what the response would be.

"Fuck off, faggot." one of the boys spat, and the mans' smirk only grew wider.

"You have about five seconds to turn around and do as I say, or you would be ashamed of your manhood for the next hour. A homosexuals promise." he tilted his head to the side and pushed passed the boys.

"Come on sweetheart, don't want to be here when things fall apart. ONE." He counted out loud. The boys laughed at the mans' empty threat and you stood confused thinking about how he could just let it go. You followed him back to the boy instead.

"FIVE." The man snapped and you can hear a loud sound of the ripping of fabric from the back and many shouts and screams from the public. You whip your head around, greeted by the sight of the group of boys panicking, their shorts tore in half and lying on the beach. They try to run for shelter, feeling the heat of the growing pairs of eyes staring at them, but they find themselves stuck to the ground. Your jaw drops and you turn back to the strange man, and he is laughing.

"No way." you comment, as it is the only thing you are able to comprehend at this moment.

"What was the empty threat I gave them, sweetheart?" he asked for a recap.

"Uhm, you said they would be ashamed of their manhood for the next hour." you recited and then stopped for a split second before bursting out in laughter. "Literally!" you exclaim in disbelief.

"And I asked you to come along before..."

"Things fall apart!" you almost sang out. "Again! Literally!" you laughed even harder as you got back to the other man who had Leon the toddler perched on his leg.

"They don't likes my cas'l?" Leon had his head down, his hands put together as he mumbled to the tattooed chap.

"No, Lee. It had nothing to do with your castle, and I am so sorry it happened to you. It's my fault, baby boy." replied the man.

"Why'st Al'cs fault?" he asked quietly, looking up to the other man, the one you came with. You could see his face was still red from crying rosy cheeks streaked with tears.

"Well honey, it isn't Alecs' fault, or anyones fault for that matter. There are people out there, terrible, bad people, who see something absolutely good and perfect that they can't stand it. They can't stand that they don't have it, or aren't like that. So, they don't want anyone to have it too. I'm talking about your castle kid, have you seen it? It is, the best, I mean honey when you grow up you can build my house." the magical gay man replied, and Leon smiled a bit.

"Whys' everywun bad?" he asked again and the magical gay man bent down.

"That's the thing Lee, not everyone is bad. You see Alec here, he is good, he fights the bad. He is brave and strong and he protects other good people, like you, and look here. Look at the pretty girl here, she's good too. When you grow up you would know, that even though there are the bad people, there are good, and the good will always win. The sun will eventually rise and the dark night will end."

"Right Magnus, li'l carried away there with the metaphor." Alec commented.

"Oh hush, I can be a philosopher if I tried." Magnus retorted.

"So, uhm, who are you guys?" you asked, feeling awkward standing there as the family had their moment.

"Unimportant." Magnus dismisses you. "If we told you, you might get yourself killed."

"Or worse, expelled." Alec chimed in, and they laughed in unison.

"Come sit down with a bunch of homosexuals babysitting a dip dyed kid and well, chill. Names aren't important here." Magnus offered. You shrugged and sat down, finding no harm to hang out with them, and so you sat quietly, helping Leon rebuild his sandcastle, as Magnus scooted in next to Alec and they were fiddling around with the sand.

"No, you are not burying me under the sand. I fail to see how mundanes find any fun in that." Alec said, a tad too loudly that you were able to hear it. They had been whispering before this.

Mundanes?

"Come on, it'll be fun. Right Lee? Do you wanna see Alec under six inches of sand?" Magnus turned to Leon and nodded his head slowly, and Leon followed suit and began nodding as well. "YES!" he exclaimed in glee, hands outstretched in the air almost punching Magnus in the face.

"Well then let's get to it," Magnus replied and without warning tackled Alec to the ground and began shovelling sand over him with a plastic shovel. Alec laughed and shook off the sand but Magnus just kept to his actions, and Leon was busy pushing sand on Alec too. Magnus had to pin Alecs' body down with his own, and when their faces were only inches away from each other, they kissed, right then and there at a public beach with a thousand strangers to stare and judge, and the best part? It didn't matter. No one was as happy as they were. Leon watched by your side, smiling and clapping.

"So, Leon. If they are your uncles, where's your mummy." you asked.

"Momma went tuh Idris for stuff, and momma said she gets nice people to take care of me untill she come home. Momma says wants me to be around love so I grow up around love. and has love" he answered with slight difficulty, but managed. You look at Magnus and Alec, Magnus off Alec and both of them lying on their sides facing each other, noses almost touching, and smiled.

"Your momma made the right decision, kiddo."

* * *

Right well, hope that was okay. I always had thoughts about malec + kid.

And fun fact, Leon is the adopted child of one Darlessa Harclay, who is pretty much one of the characters in the 'When the Sun Sets in The West' fic. Well let's just say she settled down, got a kid and got him a dip dye, too.

Thanks for reading & please review (: Reviews make me happy,  
C-ish xx


End file.
